In machine binding operations for catalogs and booklets where inserts are to be added, there has been difficulty encountered with binding of such items by automatic equipment.
The machinery used for placing such insert items in a stack of pages to be bound frequently picks up more than one insert, where such items are made of lightweight paper stock.
The instant invention remedies this situation and, also makes it possible to readily remove the bound-in item from the completed publication.